


Killer Smile

by tangablesadness



Series: Leaving [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Sebastian, F/M, Hurt Elizabeth, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, POV Elizabeth, Poor Sebastian, Protectiveness, ciel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangablesadness/pseuds/tangablesadness
Summary: Lizzie needs to live up to her title as the Lady of Phantomhive."But Countess Phantomhive, who will help him when I am not able to?""I will"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSightlessSniper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/gifts).



> Gifted this work to the lovely TheSightlessSniper because she once again my inspiration for this story. I had no idea she had actually bookmarked one of my other stories so thank you so much! Her stories honestly gave me this idea so I felt I should give some love. That and hopefully push her along to write a new story XD. Sorry if you feel like I am creeping on you but you are so awesome! Anyway, hope you all enjoy the story!

Elizabeth danced merrily through the evening ball, blue gown swirling and eyes alit in merriment. She cooed praises to every lovely Lady and batted her eyelashes at the dashing noblemen. This was her home, her niche, her talent. Except for her hidden sword fighting skills, she had always excelled at social gatherings the most. It was a place were her honed senses thrived, calculating every girlish laugh, every graceful spin and dip. Her brain, taught through years of fighting, swifly slipped from plan to plan, action to action. Even her emotions were calculated, for she knew she had always been an open book, so she needed to make sure she felt every clinical thought.

She couldn't help but think to before this, to a time when balls were just that, simple happy gatherings. But after that fire she had taken a pledge to protect her husband, and although many of her days were filled with darkness from him trying to keep her in the light, she never forgot that.  
Her eyes drifted over to the form of the Earl of Phantomhive, she squinted (winked it seemed to outsiders) trying to properly read his lips to find out what was going on. It came in snatches.

"...target......this room....annihilated...........Queens orders."

She mainly wore her low heels as a matter of old symbolisim, but she was glad she wore them for an entirely different reason tonight.

The case started last Tuesday, from what she gathered from her husbands manuscripts, now it was nearing on Sunday. It had been almost a week and she could tell Ciel could feel the pressure mounting. With barely any leads until yesterday, they needed to rid the criminal tonight. She felt guilty for snooping, but her husband always left her out of such things and his attitude was worrisome. She feared for his safety, for from what she has gathered from Sebastian's hidden looks, she feels her husband might be strangled relatively soon.  

Besides, what kind of wife would she be if she couldn't help her husband out on such a troublesome matter.

So she smiled and twirled, searching and searching for what could be that the Watchdog was looking for. She finally stopped, focusing her mind on the cute dresses so she smiled sweetly before trying once again to find an opportunity.  She need not try long for it was presented for her when a dashing man in purple asked her to dance. From her husbands stiffened posture and his irritated glare, (that she was sure wasn't aimed at her) her suspicions were proved right.

This was the man she needed to kill.

The name of Countess had burdened her for four years now, bestowed upon her at the ripe age of eighteen. She grew bitter at times. The loneliness of a world of light being forced upon her created resent. She blamed society for the position they placed women in. She blamed the butler who's eyes softened whenever the Earl did something adorable. She blamed her parents for placing her with a husband who obviously could not love her. She blamed Ciel for not being able to.

But mostly she blamed herself for going through with it.

But it is at this time she then remembers Ciel had to achieve this at 13, after horrors she would never experience. Even though living in the light burned her, she could only imagine the choking darkness he had to thrive in. Could she really blame him when he treated her so well? Could she blame him for protecting her? She had laughed and shined for his happiness, not her own, and each rare smile she received was testament to that.

Even if they were not all caused by her, but she had always been a generous person by nature.

She slipped her gaze over her target once again, offering a shy smile and asking him if he wanted to step outside. With how well the conversation (that she hadn't been listening to) had been going, he would of course agree. Elizabeth smiled with how well everything was falling into place.

She tugged on her gloves and grabbed her handkerchief before heading outside with the fellow.

They exited out onto the side foyer, the humid summer wind tickling her cheeks.

She chatted and talked, making sure to lead him to the exact spot she wanted. Laughing amicably, she finally revealed her true identity as the wife of the Watchdog. As she thought, his eyes turned greedy as he felt for his dagger hidden in his extravagant garments. She waited,  keeping him in her periphial vision until he poised ready to strike. With a flash she spun on her heel quickly, kicking him in the shin as she reached behind a pillar to grab her sword.

With a quick swipe it was all over.

She mentally went over a checklist to cover her tracks while wiping her weapon with the piece of cloth and quickly disposing her bloodied gloves. She swiftly hid her sword among the bushes, to be retrieved later. Channeling her victory to create the emotion of happiness, she formed a joyous beam and re-entered the ballroom. Before she could even sit down she was asked to dance.

Without taking a look at the man, she almost refused him. Her feet ached from being on them all night and she felt the impending gloom of murder. Her breath caught when he spoke again.

"I assume you think it persumteous to dance with a man of my status, but the manor has been relatively ridden of guests. I would like to speak to you well you are in a good mood. I can tell the Young Master is pleased and plans to dance the night away with you, so I feel you will not be as joyous after your toes are black and blue."

I giggled at the jab as I stared up into scarlet eyes tinged with amusement. Gently I took his gloved hand as he began to lead me into a waltz. Every movement was graceful, refined, perfect.

Inhuman.

As if he could see my calculations his eyes widened slightly as his smile morphed into a smirk.

"You could imagine my masters surprise as he followed you out into the gardens, only to be confronted with a corpse of the man he was going to kill tonight. He would have threw a fit over the new mystery if it wasn't for the shiny spark he caught. I have to say that you clean your swords quite well my Lady."

"I do not wish to be involved more than I am in my husbands business, I know he does not appreciate it."

"Yet you do so."  
She was about to argue, but one look made her understand that he was not just speaking about tonight. She knew he knew about her going through Ciel's case files, the letters from the queen, her attendance to his crime scenes.

"I only reach out to secure his happiness."

The butler looked slightly astonished, as if that was not the answer he was expecting. But it was nothing compared to the surprise he in turn received as Sebastian spoke his next words.

"So why do you not wish to meddle with me then?"

This was a game of charades. She had to guess what to say with the information she caught from the actions and layered words. But she could not find an answer in that impassive face, so she told the well rehearsed truth she kept.

"I said I only meddle with the things concerning my husband's happiness. As long as you remain a main source of it, I do not wish to disturb the peace. I am not a selfish woman Sebastian, I have grown from the days of my youth. I am not ignorant, I have seen his eyes stay on you longer than they should have, as if in contemplation. You have raised him, so even if he does not realize it a part of him trusts you. As will I, as long as you remain his friend. He is yours, in whatever type of relationship you care to pursue, as long as you continue to bring him home safely."

She stared him straight in the eye, emerald clashing with red.

Nothing was said, but she could see Sebastian thinking. The cogs were turning in his eyes, seeming to flash magenta when he twirled her. She felt she had made the correct choice, said the right things. Even if she hadn't, nothing could be done about it and she refuses to regret her actions.

As the song ended, the butler swept into a low bow.

"Yes, my Lady"

He stood up softly stepping away to attend to guests, but paused, semi turning to face her.

"But Countess Phantomhive, who will help him when I am not able to?"

She watched him silently as he went on his way.

 

A couple months later, she stepped into Ciel's office this morning to be met with a bewildering sight. He was staring out the window, clothes creased, his hair rumpled. The Watchdog looked completely lost. Shock overwhelmed when he turned and she saw two blue eyes staring at her instead of one. With a small glance at her he opened his mouth and spoke his worries.

"Sebastian is gone."

This did not shock her, and she could tell it didn't shock him either. Within these months Sebastian had actually begun re-training the servants, even hiring new competent ones. He had been teaching her husband advanced self defense for on his missions, and furthering his intellect even more. He seemed kinder, complimenting the servants, fencing with her, and staying in her husbands presence longer.

At first she had hoped it was because he took her words to heart, but he was really saying goodbye.

_But Countess Phantomhive, who will help him when I am not able to?_

Lizzie walked over softly pushing the bangs from his face and smoothing Ciel's furrowed brow. Opening her lips she whispered,

"I will."

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of doing a sequel chapter of Sebastian's POV, because we all know I need more practice writing him >-


End file.
